


How Rachel Became a Cockslut

by PezFaberry3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezFaberry3/pseuds/PezFaberry3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new direction members make a bet about who can sleep with their parents. Rachel makes sure she fills her end(pun intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Rachel Berry stomped through the front door of the Berry household. The two men sitting in the living room heard the commotion and went to check it out. Rachel looked at the two men, she could feel herself clench in want. Hiram was the shorter of the two by a couple inches. He was 5' 10" with olive skin, he had the lean muscular build of an Olympic swimmer. Hiram hair was a salt and pepper color, wavy, and slicked back. He had the green'ist eyes Rachel had ever seen, in short terms her dad was Hot. But so was her daddy. Leroy had a carmel complexion, his skin was smooth, hair cut short, 6'0", hazel eyes, slightly more muscular than Hiram, with the prettiest smile Rachel ever layed her eyes upon. Both of her fathers got her panties soaked by just looking at them.

"Rachel honey what's wrong?" Hiram asked.

"Quinn." Rachel huffed out.

"What did she do?" Leroy asked.

"She was telling everyone how she fucked her dad while her mom was in the house." Rachel said dramatically.

Hiram and Leroy looked confused. "This is a good thing?"

"Yes. Everyone is fucking their dads. Santana said her dad fucked her rough and hard. Brittany told everyone she got doubled teamed by her mom and dad. Even Kurt got split open on his dads thick cock." Rachel ranted not knowing what her words were doing to her parents.

"H-how do you know they're not lying." Hiram asked, he could feel himself starting to swell.

"They video taped it and showed us." Rachel said it as if it was obvious.

"Oh, and y-you want us to do the same?" Leroy spoke his cock twitching at the prospect of getting buried in his little girls tight pussy.

Hiram and Leroy had to admit that they had thought about fucking Rachel. Especially when she would parade around the house in barely there clothes. Leroy could imagine shoving his cock down Rachel's pretty little throat when she sang too loud or talked too much. Hiram wished that when Rachel would go through her temper tantrums that he could make Rachel ride him until she was begging to get off. Hiram wanted to give the girl something to cry about.

"I-I mean only if you want to." Rachel asked.

"Trust me we want to Rachel." Hiram said as he walked up to Rachel.

Hiram grabbed both sides of Rachel's face and connected their lips. Rachel had to stand on her tip toes to reach her dads lips. Leroy watched for a second before going around them, up the stairs to retrieve his camera.

Hiram guided Rachel into the living room where he took a seat on their leather couch. Olive hands pulled Rachel onto his lap. His hands squeezed the brunettes ass causing her to grind her center into Hiram's.

"Mmmm.... Daddy." Rachel moaned out head thrown back.

Hiram made quick work of taking off Rachel's and his upper body clothing leaving their torso's bare. Leroy came back down his shirt off and camcorder in hand recording the pair on the couch.

"You guys got a head start without me." Leroy joked.

Hiram looked at his husband over Rachel's shoulder and stuck out his tongue. He returned his attention back to the girl on his lap, grabbing a slim hand and putting it between their bodies. 

Rachel hand touched the bulge in her dads pants. The brunette leaned back and undid Hiram's pants. She maneuvered her hand into her dads underwear and pulled out his semi-hard cock. Rachel mouth watered at the sight of Hiram's thick cock. She could barely fit her hand around it. Rachel wondered what it would feel like inside her stretching her pussy to the max, reaching places she didn't know existed. The brunette guessed Hiram was about 8inches long and 5.5inches in circumference.   
Rachel slid off of Hiram's lap to rest on her knees in between his legs. She pumped her hand up and down the thick shaft feeling it swell and grow harder under her ministrations.

"Fuck that's hot. Rachel stroke daddy." Leroy said to Rachel, moving to get closer. 

Rachel used one hand to wrap around her daddy's cock. It was slightly larger (like by less than an inch) than Hiram's but not nearly as thick. She stroked both members in tandem before she became curious. Rachel momentarily let go of Leroy so she could lick the tip of Hiram's cock.

The man moaned in appreciation. Rachel slowly engulfed the thick head in her warm mouth. She licked down the sides treating the cock like a lollipop.

Hiram put his hand in Rachel's hair pulling enough for a quick jolt of pain. "Rachel suck me."

The brunette in question almost moaned at the dominance showed by her usually subdued dad. Rachel took the head into her mouth and started up a bobbing motion. When she had got the hang of it she reached out and began to jack off her daddy.

Hiram hand was still on the back of her head. It pressed her head down slightly on every other downward motion making Rachel take in a little bit more. Rachel was loving the feeling of helplessness that she was feeling everytime Hiram pushed down some.

Rachel removed her head and stared at he dad. "My mouth is yours, use it like I know you want to."

Hiram moaned at his daughter's submission. He guided her head back to his cock and sheathed himself inside with one swift thrust. His cock hit the back of her throat before it pulled all the way out and pistoned back in. Soon Hiram had both hands on the back of Rachel's head to keep it steady as he fucked up into her mouth.

Rachel had let go of Leroy and planted both hands on Hiram's thighs to gain some balance as her dad used her mouth. The brunette felt her head get pushed all the way down until her nose was flush with Hiram's hips. Rachel moaned at the thought of her dad being so deep inside her, fucking her throat like it was her pussy.

"Fuck, look at you take all my cock down your throat. I wonder how many cocks you service at school. Is that why none of girl's like you? Your always willing and ready to get you throat fucked by any guy that walks your way. Shit....your not even gagging. Even your daddy has a hard time taking all of me, in his mouth and his ass. I guess you were born to take cock." Hiram said while his dick was still nestled in Rachel's throat.

The brunette could feel her dads words begin to take affect. Her clit was throbbing and her panties were soaked. She couldn't help flexing the muscles of her leaking hole to alleviate some pressure. Rachel needed to be fucked now.

Hiram yanked Rachel's head back, pulling her mouth off his cock. He stood up and pushed Rachel fast first on the couch. Hiram took off the rest of his clothes before he got behind his daughter. He pulled the girls ruined panties to the side showing the camera and Leroy their little girls gaping hole.

Hiram pushed two fingers inside of Rachel without warning. The girl moaned into the cushion.

"Our little girl is definitely not a virgin. How many cocks have you had in your tight little cunt huh?" Hiram asked pumping his fingers slightly.

"N-none. Dad I swear." Rachel mumbled into the cushion.

"Im sorry I didn't hear what you said over the loud moans coming out of your mouth." Hiram teased.

Rachel pushed herself up on her hands and knees before repeating herself.

"Are you sure because you pussy was gaping open. It took my fingers so easily. Is our little girl a slut?" Hiram curled his fingers for emphasis.

"Yes I'm slut for cock. I fuck myself everyday with a dildo thinking its you or daddy. I need your big cock inside my slutty pussy. Please dad." Rachel begged desperately.

Hiram chuckled and Leroy moaned at his daughters wanton ways. The man behind her pulled his fingers out. He held them out for Leroy to lick off, which he gladly obliged. 

Leroy moaned at the taste of Rachel's sweet nectar. He made a mental note that after Hiram was done with their little girl, he was going to have her riding his face.

Hiram pulled the panties off to the side before he lined himself up with Rachel's entranced and snapped forward burying all of him inside. 

"Shit dad. Your so huge, your filling me up so good." Rachel whimpered out.

Hiram waited for a moment before he pulled out and snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside Rachel over and over again. Soon he built up a steady rhythm, that had Rachel pushing back on his cock for more. Leroy handed Hiram the camcorder as he went to the opposite end of the couch where Rachel's head was. The black man pulled his daughter head up and pushed his cock inside.

Rachel couldn't do anything but let her father's use her. It felt so good to have her Dad pumping inside her pussy while her daddy used her mouth for his own satisfaction. The brunette could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly almost like flames that were beginning to lick at her feet.

Rachel began to push back harder into her Dad making their skin clap together. Hiram got the message Rachel was unable to say and began to thrust faster and harder. One hand was on Rachel's waist pulling her back into him while the other balanced the camera. Hiram had got shots from under them showing him battering Rachel's cunt and some from up top.

Hiram could feel Rachel clench around him rhythmically as she neared the edge. Hiram moved the camera under them as his free hand rubbed her clit. Rachel moaned and thrashed as she came. Her pussy clamped down on Hiram's cock. He moved gave the camera back to Leroy who had Rachel's head titled back as he jacked himself off. Leroy spilled his load into Rachel's waiting mouth. The brunette even put on a show of swallowing the cum with a soft moan.

Leroy gave the camera back to Hiram who angled it under him as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her ass flush against him. Hiram began to slam into his daughter sensitive and tinged pink pussy. 

Rachel was moaning and whimpering like a bitch heat but the brunette didn't care because it felt so good to have her dad fucking her until he came. She loved every second of being used as his fuck toy.

He could feel his balls tighten as he rutted into Rachel over and over again until he released his load. Stream after steam of warm semen splashed against Rachel's walls until Hiram was dry. He pulled out and made sure to capture Rachel's now stretched hole that was twitching as cum oozed out of it. Hiram saved the video and turned off the camera, setting it on the floor next to the couch. 

Hiram flopped onto his back bringing a exhausted Rachel with him. Leroy snuggled into the spot between the back of the couch and the two bodies. He leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips with his. He kissed her slowly making the girl moan in appreciation. Leroy broke the kiss and then locked lips with his husband.

"This is definitely going on my list as the best day ever." Rachel commented tired.

"Yeah definitely." Hiram replied, placing a lazy kiss to the back of her neck.

Rachel turned her stomach and snuggled into her dads chest. Leroy wrapped an arm around the two of them, his hand intertwining with Hiram's. The three of them drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Summer Nights

Rachel walked into school the next day limping slightly. The brunette had saved the video on her laptop and uploaded it to her phone yesterday. She was ready to show the members of glee that she was able to seduce her fathers like she said she would.

****  
All of the glee members met up before glee in the vacant observatory on the third floor, in the back hall of the school. They set up the projector and turned the volume on low as Rachel hooked up her phone with the gadgets.

The members watched the video in silence. Some people were shifting uncomfortably and Puck was squeezing his crotch other than that it was mostly quiet. When the video was over everyone let out their sounds of arousal.

"God Berry that was hot." Santana said first.

There was a chorus of agreements. Rachel smiled before she began to speak. "Well since I held up my end of the deal as did the rest of the girls and Kurt I think its time for the guys to fuck their moms and videotape it." 

"Yeah I definitely agree with Berry here. It's time for you guys to hold up your end." Quinn responded.

"Fine we'll start tonight. Now Rachel how much you selling the vid for?" Puck asked.

"I'm not. It's for me and my fathers personal use only." Rachel replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. We should get to glee before Schue becomes suspicious." Puck said before getting up.

The rest of the club did the same before fixing their selves. Rachel unplugged her phone and Artie undid the rest. The club walked together to the choir room. When they got there Mr. Schue hadn't even showed yet.

****  
Rachel entered her house and noticed it was eerily quiet. The brunette slid off her shoes, and put her coat on the rack.

"Hello! Dad, daddy are you home!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart." Leroy announced.

Rachel walked through the living room and dining room to the kitchen. She spotted her daddy sitting at the breakfast bar shirtless, with basketball shorts on. Rachel swallows hard as she feels her arousal begin to spark. The brunette gives her dad a side hug.

"Hey Daddy. What's with the get up?"

"Oh sorry. I was out gardening and it got hot. Plus the air conditioner is on the fritz." Leroy explained.

"It feels like its working." Rachel said.

"Yeah its keeps going in and out. One minute it feels like the polar ice cap and the next minute its like hell. Your dad went to go buy the part to the air conditioner to fix it."

"Oh." Rachel replies. She was so sure that her daddy was trying to seduce that she hadn't thought of the most logical reason that his shirt was off.

The brunette goes into the cabinet next to her daddy and tries to get a cup down. But all the cups on the bottom shelf were gone leaving her to try to get the other one's on the shelf above.   
Leroy licked his lips at the skin that was exposed while Rachel struggled to get a cup down. His cock began to swell at the sight. He wasn't trying to seduce Rachel but he wasn't trying to not do it either. Leroy finally caved and laughed a little. The six foot tall man came up behind Rachel and got a glass down.

Rachel gasped at the feel of her daddy pressed into her back. The brunette whipped around where Leroy was standing with a cup held out. Rachel shook her head to clear the inappropriate thoughts about her dad that were plaguing her mind. Clearly she was looking more into this than she was supposed to. Yesterday was only a one time thing.

Rachel took the cup with a blush and turned towards the sink. Leroy silently followed after her, pushing his front into her back. Hands fall onto the brunettes hips and pulled her against him.

"Daddy." Rachel gasped out.

"Don't act like you don't want this. I saw the way you looked at me when you first came." Leroy had bent down to whisper into Rachel's ear.

The brunette put the glass in the sink and rested against Leroy's solid frame.

"Your Dad couldn't stop talking about your pussy last night. He told me it was so tight and fuckable. Hiram got so excited I had to let him fuck me in my ass. It felt so good having his cock drag out and push in my ass. Tell me how it felt having him in your cunt." Leroy said.

Leroy bent down and began to nip, suck and lick the flesh of Rachel's throat, drawing moans out of her.

"I-it felt so good. He stretched me so good. But I bet you can go deeper Daddy. When you fuck me I know I'll feel you for days."

Leroy growled, ripped off his daughters ruined underwear before picking up Rachel. He put each of her knees on the sink making her the perfect height and keeping her spread. Leroy pushed down his shorts with one hand, having chose to go commando. He rubbed his hard cock through Rachel's juices lubing up his member.

Rachel moaned when the tip nudged her clit. An arm wrapped around her midsection to keep the brunette steady. Leroy speared the girl with his dick.

Unlike his husband, Leroy didn't wait for Rachel to get adjusted. He began to thrust deep and hard into the tight cunt. Rachel dropped one hand to the sink beneath her as the other one landed on the window in front of her. She knew anybody could walk into their backyard and know exactly what was happening.

Rachel wondered how she looked perched on top of the ledge of the sink on her knees. Leaning forward as her Daddy fucked her just right. She bet her voice that she looked like a slut enjoying her job throughly.

Leroy was rougher than her Dad. The hand on her hip was literally yanking her back and slamming her down on the huge cock inside of her. But that was something Rachel was growing to love. Her daddy was biting down harshly on the brunettes neck leaving mark after mark as he pounded into her.

"Your mine and your dads. No one else can have you. We're the only people who can fuck you. This.pussy.belongs.to.me." Leroy enunciated each word with harder thrusts than the last that was sending Rachel's body reeling. "Tell me what I want to hear." He whispered harshly, tugging on her ear with his teeth.

"I'm yours Daddy. My pussy belongs to you. Fuck....I'm all yours. No other cock can fuck me like you and Dad's. Please make me your little slut Daddy." Rachel begged, whined, and whimpered.

Leroy speed up his thrusts, reaching forward to rub the hard nub in time with his thrusts. One....two... Thrusts later Rachel was seeing stars.

"Shit, daddy please don't stop." Rachel moaned as the dam broke. The brunette hips ground down back and forth on Leroy's cock making him empty his load inside her. 

Leroy pulled his spent cock out of Rachel's ruined pussy. Cum dripped out of her and onto the floor. He stuck three fingers inside of Rachel earning him a moan. Leroy pulled them out and sucked off the wonderful taste of his and Rachel's cum mixed together. He helped her down before pulling his shorts up and tucking himself back inside.

Rachel picked up her underwear, walking awkwardly to her room so she wouldn't spill anymore cum. Leroy cleaned up the mess on the floor before going to put on a shirt.

****  
When Hiram came home Rachel was sitting in the living watching tv and Leroy had started on dinner. The brunette had took a shower and changed into a pair of sleeping shorts, a tanktop without a bra or panties. Leroy was wearing a different pair of basketball shorts, without underwear or a shirt on.

Hiram leaned down and gave Rachel a kiss on the head before leaving to greet his husband with a kiss. The graying man went to fix the air conditioner. He didn't come back in the house for another hour.

He walked into the living room where Rachel and Leroy was sitting, latter obviously taking a break from cooking. Hiram was shirtless and sweaty, his once neat hair floppy and wet against his head. He wiped his hands and face on his discarded shirt.

"The AC is officially fixed. So it should cool down considerably now." Hiram announced.

"Thanks dad." Rachel said gratefully. The brunette was beginning to stick to the leather she sat on. The air hadn't been on since she got out of the shower.

Hiram shrugged and took a seat on the arm chair. "So what have you guys been up to?" 

Rachel flushed a deep shade of red and Leroy smiled slightly. That was a good enough answer as any. "Oh so you guys had sex. How was it Leroy?" Hiram asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah." Leroy cleared his throat. "It was everything you said and more."

"She was tight wasn't she. And when her cunt clenches around you before clamping down fully....God. Her pussy is so good, she's such a great fuck. When you were fucking her throat yesterday wasn't the feeling unbelievable?" Hiram responded, talking about his daughter like she wasn't in the same room as them.

"Yeah, Hiram Rachel's in the room." Leroy said awkwardly.

Hiram looked at Rachel before shrugging. "She likes it. She likes knowing she's a good fuck. I bet everyone creamed their pants when they saw the video and found out how much of a slut she was."

Rachel switched positions uncomfortably. She was feeling sticky in a way that couldn't be attributed to the sweltering heat, which was starting to become pleasantly cool. Rachel could feel her nipples reacting to the air as they tightened and became hard.

"See she's turned on. Her nipples are hard." Hiram commented.

Rachel blushed embarrassed. 

"Hiram your making her uncomfortable. At least you could show her some respect." Leroy said a little peeved.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rach. I shouldn't have took it that far. It's okay if your turned on you know that." Hiram said sincerly.

Rachel only nodded her head. Hiram got up and sat right beside Rachel. He took her hand and placed it on his bulging crotch.

"You feel that Rachel. How hard I am for you? See how just talking about it gets me worked up. It's okay for you to be wet." Hiram whispered into Rachel's ear softly.

Hiram reached inside Rachel's shorts feeling her bare wet pussy. He moaned at the feeling and lightly kissed the neck he just noticed had hickeys littered across.

"Always so wet. Your gonna have to put some make up on them or are you going to let everyone see them?" Hiram mumbled into Rachel's skin.

Rachel didn't respond. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling out his hard member. Rachel began to move her hand up and down on the shaft. 

Hiram moaned as he rubbed circles over Rachel's clit eliciting a moan from her. Rachel made the move to get on the floor but Hiram stopped her.

"Let me. Just sit back and enjoy." Hiram gave Rachel a passionate kiss before slipping to the floor between Rachel's legs.

Hiram pulled Rachel's shorts down exposing her to the room. Rachel could feel a shiver go down her spine as the cool air hit her warm center. The brunette looked over at her Daddy who was stroking his member while watching them. Strong hands pulled her forward as Hiram dipped his head to taste Rachel.

A moan fell from his lips at the taste of his baby girl. "You taste so good, baby."

Hiram tongue explored the folds of Rachel's pussy before settling at her entrance. He flicked the muscle against the quivering hole repeatedly.

"Dad, please." Rachel begged.

Hiram pushed his tongue inside her.

"Shit...yes don't stop." The brunette moaned out.

Hiram moved his tongue up to Rachel's clit and began to suck and flick his tongue against the nerve ending. The brunettes hands find their way into Hiram's hair pushing him further into her. Her dad enters her with three fingers, curling up as they quickly thrust in and out of her.

"Dad." Rachel whimpered as she was worked closer to the edge.

Leroy took this as his cue to join in. He got behind Hiram and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knee's. The taller of the to squirted the lube he went to go get earlier over his member and Hiram's ass. Leroy popped his head pass the willing ring of muscles working his way in slow.

Hiram moaned in appreciation the vibrations going straight to Rachel's clit. 

"I'm going to cum." Rachel warned.

Hiram worked his tongue and fingers faster. Leroy began a slow rhythm that quickly picked up speed and strength. Carmel colored hands wrapped around each side of Hiram's waist giving Leroy leverage. The man began to piston in and out of his husband making sure to rub against his prostate.

Rachel ground down on her dad's face as wave after wave of pleasurable release rolled through her. When she was sated Rachel moved to the other end of the couch to watch her fathers fuck.

Hiram was panting as he got fucked into the couch in front of him. Leroy was giving it to him fast and rough but still managed to hit so deeply inside of him, a technique only Leroy was able to perfect. Fucking Rachel and Leroy was good, great even but nothing beat the feeling of a big dick pumping in and out of you, bringing you insurmountable pleasure. He could feel his orgasm approaching he just needed a little bit more.

Hiram reached between his legs and began to stoke his member with abandon. His orgasm snuck up quicker than expected as he let his seed spray over the bottom halve of the couch. The tightness in his ass causing Leroy to fill Hiram's ass with his jizz.

Leroy pulled out and sat down in front of the arm chair. Hiram was slumped against the couch in front of him, breathing hard. 

"That has got to be the best sex I've had." Hiram said as he pulled himself onto the cool couch.

"This couch has definitely seen better days." Rachel replied off handedly. The brunette peeled herself off of the couch.

"I'm going to go check on the food someone forgot about." Rachel said pointedly.

"Thank you sweetheart." Leroy responded.

Hiram cleaned the mess off the couch. He went upstairs to take a shower before dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Rachel's Dads action. Rachel and Santana's Dad action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I'm posting it though because I have multiple chapters of this series already done and haven't gotten around to posting them. Anyway tell me how you feel about.

The next day Rachel cornered the unholy trinity in the Cheerio's locker room.

"What the hell Berry?" Santana snapped.

"I'm sorry I had to go to such unconventional terms but I need some insight." Rachel explained.

"On what exactly?" Quinn asked skeptical.

"Well on your relationship with your dads after sleeping with them." 

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked.

"How do you just stop it all? Everything, the feelings, and attraction. How do you go back to being father and daughter?"

Santana barked out a laugh that garnered her a glare from the two blondes. "Look Berry, you can't go back. Nothing's the same. Either you and them agree that it was a one time thing or you keep getting popped on the daily."

Rachel grimaced at Santana's vulgar language before remembering all of the things she said these past couple of days. A barely noticeable blush tinted Rachel's cheeks.

"Yeah Santana's right. It will never be the same bond, or relationship that you shared with your dad before." Quinn explained further.

"So what did you three choose?" Rachel asked expectantly.

"Well I personally am still getting my fill of Hispanic heat if you know what I mean." Santana finished with a wink.

"My mom and dad are still laying into me to Rach." Brittany confessed.

"What about you Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Sometimes we pretend nothing happened and other times I have cock shoved down my throat. It all depends on our mood and if we'd got laid recently." Quinn explains with a shrug.

"Now what about you Berry? No go or what?" Santana asked interested.

"You've seen the video what do you think. Plus I have a butt load of make up on to hide the hickeys." Rachel said.

Santana smiles a shit eating grin. The latina had definitely seen the video that made her ruin her panties everytime she thought about it. Santana couldn't believe how lucky Rachel was to have two hot guys that were hung and willing to pound into Rachel whenever they saw fit. Honestly she was a little jealous, and also applauding the fact that Rachel took the two cocks like a champ.

"Thank you. I just didn't want to feel like I was only person still screwing their dads." Rachel replied as she got up, gathering her book bag.

"No worries Berry." Santana shrugged slightly.

The four teens walked out of the locker room. Each going there separate ways.

By the end of the day Santana had tracked down Rachel.

"I have proposition for you Midge." Santana said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the nickname and in curiosity. She closed her locker and gave Santana her full attention.

"I'm all ears."

"I want your dads to fuck me. Like take me home with you today so I can get drilled." Santana said seriously.

"But you have a dad." Rachel replied.

"Yeah and you have two. What if I brought my dad too? Think about it Rachel three cocks waiting to be serviced. You know you want it." Santana explained.

Rachel did want it. She saw Santana father pounding her good and had to go take care of herself. The thought of having three cocks inside her, using her like the slut she was, was too good to pass up on. "Alright fine. Bring you dad around 3:00."

"You got it Rachel." Santana finished with a wink before walking out of the school.

****  
When Rachel got home she made quick work of convincing her fathers to let Santana and her dad come over. At first they weren't sure but two blow jobs later and now they're pumped up for more.

"Don't worry, Santana and her dad are hot. I bet she has a tight pussy." Rachel said as she sat on the couch in between her dads.

The two men were playing with her breast and pussy. Hiram was pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts. While Leroy ran his fingers up and down Rachel's slit, stopping momentarily to rub her clit. 

The brunette was loving the attention her fathers were giving her. She hoped her attire paid off. The brunette was only in a pair of panties, that was a thong. Easy to get pushed aside whenever needed.

The knock came at 3:05 and Rachel hopped up readily. She rushed to the door in all her naked glory. When she opened it Santana and her dad was standing on the other side. Santana eyes bugged out of her head when she saw Rachel so exposed but that didn't mean she didn't feel a wave of arousal pool in her panties. William López could feel his pants grow tighter at the image in front of him.

"Come in. My fathers are in the living room."

The two latinos watched Rachel's ass move with rapt attention. They definitely made the right decision coming here. When Hiram and Leroy saw Santana's father they had to admit he was (as their daughter put it) hot. Sun kissed skin, same height as Leroy, raven hair, crystal blue eyes (which was rare), and same muscular build a Hiram. Then they laid their eyes upon Santana who was a splitting image of her dad, except for her eyes, and her lips looked they would feel great wrapped around their cocks.

"Hello, I'm Hiram this is my husband Leroy and we're Rachel's fathers." Hiram introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm William and clearly I'm Santana's father." William responded fondly, shaking the two men hands.

Okay so maybe William never thought about getting it on with dudes but these two men were very attractive. Everything about them was aesthetically pleasing, from the way they talked to the way they stood. 

Santana on the other hand was more obsessed with Rachel. The latina had took it upon herself to stand behind the shorter girl. Her hands roamed up the front of her body, down to her thong and around to her plump as that she gave a squeeze. 

Rachel was enjoying it all. But unfortunately she wanted to meet William formally so she walked over to the man.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel announced holding out her hand.

"I'm William. You can call me William, or Mr. López whatever you want." William flirted shaking Rachel's hand.

Santana introduced herself to Hiram and Leroy who basically told her the same thing William told Rachel. The latina decided to take it upon herself and make the first move. She leaned up and planted her lips on Hiram's.

At first Hiram was shocked but quickly responded. Leroy moved behind the girl and began kissing her neck. Deft hands unzipped her Cheerio's top before it was peeled off of her. Leroy unhooked her bra before taking Santana's breast in his hands. The taller of the three pinched and twisted her pebbled nipples.

Santana head fell back on his chest as she moaned. Hiram worked his way down her smooth body to her skirt. He quickly discarded her underwear leaving her bare pussy exposed. Hiram made a broad lick from her clit down to her enterance.

"Don't stop." Santana moaned out.

Hiram wrapped his lips around the latinas engorged clit and began to suck. The girl bucked into his face as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Two fingers were worked into her tight channel. The latina was tighter than Rachel and Hiram couldn't wait to bury his cock inside her.

Leroy squeezed her breasts while pleasuring her neck with kisses and bites. Santana was in sensory overload. Hiram and Leroy were definitely going down as the best fuck she ever had. She could feel herself nearing the edge, and began bucking into Hiram's face. Leroy wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her still as Hiram brought her to orgasm.

"Fuck I'm cumming so hard." Santana whimpered as ecstasy roared through her body.

Leroy let go of her spent body. Santana unceremoniously dropped to her knees as she caught her breath. Leroy and Hiram quickly get undressed their hard cocks standing attention. The two men take a seat on the couch and make a come hither motion to Santana.

The latina crawls over to them and she knows exactly what they want. Santana quickly puts her mouth to work, taking in Leroy first while pumping Hiram. The former of the two takes her head in his hands and thrust up until she gags.

"Hiram did you hear that? She fucking gagged. I guess she can't take the cock as good as our little Rachel can." Leroy teased. It wasn't like him to be so vulgar but there was something about getting ready to fuck someone you had no emotional ties to.

At Leroy's words Santana becomes serious. She begins to bob her head up and down fast. "Look at her eager to please my cock." A hand yanks Santana's head back. Leroy pushes her face into Hiram's lap. 

Hiram shoves his cock in her mouth and begins to fuck into it. Santana just keeps her mouth open, gagging on the member getting pushed down her throat. The latina knows she should be offended by how degrading this all is but she couldn't be more turned on. The feeling of being helpless while her friends' fathers fuck her in every way possible is causing her juices to run down her legs.

Soon she is being shoved back into Leroy's lap who takes no mercy on her. She breathes through her nose that is nestled against his waist. When her head is pushed back you can hear the sound of his cock leaving her throat.

"I want you to ride my cock. Do you think you do that?" Leroy asks in a patronizing way.

Santana nods her head before she straddles Leroy. The latina lines herself up and begins to take inch by inch inside her tight cunt. Santana can feel herself being stretched and loves it. Leroy and Hiram were bigger than her dad who was average size. Leroy was reaching places she didn't know she had. Santana's ass meet his thighs when Leroy was fully sheathed inside her.

Santana rocked her hips back and forth before moving herself up and down. The latina moved herself up and dropped down harshly, making the sound of skin hitting skin. Santana gasped everytime she would meet Leroy's thighs. "It feels so good. Your cock is fucking me so good." The latina moaned out.

Santana was so enthralled in the way Leroy felt inside her that she didn't notice Hiram behind her. The older man spread her ass and began to lick the tight ring of muscle. The latina moaned at the feeling. 

'Who would've thought that Santana López liked a little ass play?'

Hiram eased a finger inside her and Santana clamped down. Hiram rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back. "Relax or its going to to hurt."

When Hiram felt Santana loosen up around his finger, he added another one repeating the process until Santana was taking four fingers inside her without trouble. 

"Just relax, okay." Hiram's soothing voice said again as he replaced his fingers for his member.

Hiram pumped in and out slowly until Santana was panting in want. 

"F-faster."

Hiram looked at Leroy and nodded. The two set off in perfectly timed thrusts, each pushing in when the other pulled out, making sure Santana was never empty for a second.

"I'm so full. Fuck." Santana whimpered. 

Leroy and Hiram picked up their pace until Santana was getting richeted between the two of them. The latinas orgasm ripped through her. Santana screamed in pleasure as she her thighs quivered from the intensity.

The two men stopped their movements. Hiram picked up Santana and turned her around. Leroy quickly thrusted himself into the latinas stretched ass and Hiram pushed inside of Santana's still tight hole. They quickly began to pound into Santana. 

The latina moaned and whimpered as her sore holes got battered by the two cocks. Santana knew they were using her to get off. The way they were rough with her, slamming into her only made Santana orgasm begin to build again. It wasn't long before Santana was clenching around the two.

Leroy filled her ass with his seed, causing after shocks to course through the latina. Hiram was still fucking into her, trying to hold off his orgasm. Santana's tight heat felt so good around his cock.

Hiram rubbed Santana's clit as his thrusts became harder and sloppy. The latina clamped down around the cock inside her, as her third orgasm hit her. Hiram emptied his load inside her, Santana's pussy milking him. When he pulled out Santana fell off to the side her holes filled to the brim with cum that was dripping out.

Santana pussy was puffy and red from the abuse but Santana didn't care. She was throughly fucked and sated, what more could a girl ask for.

****  
Rachel had led William upstairs when Santana and her dad's began to make out. William pushed Rachel against the wall and kissed her passionately. The small brunette could feel herself becoming wetter. 

Rachel opened the door to her bedroom that was quickly locked and shut behind her. The Latino rid himself of clothes and laid on his back on Rachel's bed. The brunette went to straddle him but William stopped her.

"69." Was all he said.

Rachel maneuvered into the position, William's semi-hard dick coming face to face with her. She took the member in her hand began to stroke it to full hardness before taking it in her mouth.  
William wasn't as big as her fathers but she was sure that he'd fill her great. He was about 7inches long and 3inches in girth and that was definitely a good size for Rachel.

William pulled the brunettes thong to the side before he licked Rachel's entrance tasting her delicious cream. Rachel moaned the vibrations causing the cock in her throat to twitch. The brunette set a face pace working up William. The Latino could barely contain his moans as he moved his tongue in and out of the shorter girl's willing hole.

"R-Rachel, come here." 

The brunette spun around so she was straddling William's waist. The Latino leaned up and connected their lips again. Rachel slowly rocked back and forth on the hard member beneath her.

William moaned as he flopped on his back. "Turn around."

Rachel did as told getting the hint. The brunette put the head of William's cock at her entrance before sinking down. The shorter gasped at the feeling of William so deep inside her. 

William propped himself up on the headboard. He pulled Rachel into his front as he planted his feet on the bed. William started slow, making sure he dragged along her walls.

Rachel moved her hips in a circular motion, making the cock inside her hit everything. "Faster William. Take me, and use me as your cum dumpster."

William growled. "You have a filthy mouth for a little girl."

"And you have lousy dick for a grown man." Rachel shot back. The brunette hoped that the insult would make him pound her.

William grabbed her neck roughly as he began to jack hammer inside Rachel, trying to go deeper inside her each thrust.

"That's the spirit William. Fuck me like you mean it." Rachel teased. She didn't know where this side of her came from but it was getting her what she wanted.

"You talk a lot of shit for a girl with a loose pussy." William growled into her ear. The Latino was of course lying he just hopes it would shut the girl up.

"Have you seen my fathers cocks? Their a lot bigger than you." 

William bit her neck in response as he moved his hips faster.

"If this is the best you got than no wonder Santana wanted to fuck my dads." 

William flipped them over and pushed Rachel's head into the pillows. The older man fucked Rachel into the bed. Rachel was in total bliss. It felt fucking fantastic to have William drilling into her. The older man had his free hand on the brunette's lower back as pumped into her continuously.

William could feel his orgasm approaching. He was rather happy that he was going to get off and not finish off Rachel. If she wanted to be treated like a cum dumpster than she'll get that.

"You like this don't you. Being totally helpless. Held down and fucked. Just like my slut of a daughter Santana." William felt his balls tighten before releasing himself inside Rachel.

William pulled out of Rachel's used hole and got dressed. "Thanks for the time Rachel." He went downstairs to collect his daughter who was sleep on the couch.

Santana was naked with dried cum on her. Her clothes were in the chair off to the side. William took the throw cover off the back of the couch, wrapped it around Santana before scooping her up bridal style. He picked up her clothes on the way out the door, where Hiram and Leroy was waiting

"It was nice meeting you two and your daughter. I have to get this one home before her mother gets home." William said sincerely. 

The two men waved William goodbye as he got in the car. They went to check on their daughter who was laying in bed spent, cum spilling out of her, with a smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy your time with William?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, it was fun." Rachel replied. The brunette was satisfied even if she didn't cum. She got throughly fucked and she was happy. Rachel briefly wondered if she was turning into a cockslut but shrugged she likes having sex, so what.


End file.
